1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device for workpieces such as fabrics, leather, plastic sheets, nonwoven sheets or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fabric printing device as in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,628.
This fabric printing device (10) comprises a platen (16) which can move reciprocatingly in the forward and rearward directions of the device (directions indicated by arrow E). Moreover, a configuration is adopted wherein, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a T-shirt (A) is set in position on the platen (16) from the front side of the device, as illustrated in FIG. 2, printing is carried out on the T-shirt (A) on the platen (16) by means of a head (22), and as illustrated in FIG. 3, the T-shirt (A) is removed via the front side of the device.
However, the T-shirt conveyance section (medium conveyance section) including the platen (16) is a relatively heavy object, and if this is positioned to the front side of the device in order to set the T-shirt in position or remove the T-shirt, then an unbalanced state may readily arise in which the device is liable to topple towards the front side.
In particular, when the user lays a T-shirt (A) made from fabric over the platen (16), then in many cases, the user applies a further downward force to the platen (16) which is positioned to the front side of the device, as described above, in order to stretch the T-shirt (A) into a flat state.
In the configuration according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,628 described above, in order to prevent the device from toppling forwards, even when a force of this kind is applied thereto, the device is extended significantly in the rearward direction, as illustrated in FIG. 9, in such a manner that the center of gravity thereof is situated towards the rear of the device.
However, this configuration according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,628, in addition to increasing the weight of the device, also impedes the possibility of compactification, and causes the cost of the device to increase as well.
Furthermore, in the prior art configuration described above, when the power supply to the device is switched off and the device is not used for a long period of time, dust and dirt can readily accumulate on the platen, thereby causing soiling of the T-shirts, the next time the device is used, and causing operational errors during printing.